


Gentlemen Club

by RaineKeo



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineKeo/pseuds/RaineKeo
Summary: Angel dust was a singer for a evening for a gal friend at a local gentlemen club and happen to catch someone interest.Disclaimer: I do no own any characters, setting, etc. belonging to Vivienne Medrano (Vivziepop)
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), RadioDust
Comments: 14
Kudos: 313





	1. The Soild

**Author's Note:**

> This story can be found on Wattpad. 
> 
> It should also be noted, it was written and published before the pilot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not the song belonging to Rebecca Sugar nor her show Steven Universe and the singer.

'You're doing this cause you own her a solid' The words became a mantra in his head as he placed his head in his hands. Hours ago he agreed to a gal friend that he would cover for her as she went out with her boyfriend for their anniversary. But now that he was here, he just wanted to run. After all, what would people think if they saw the #1 porn star singing on stage in a freaking GENTLEMEN CLUB! They wouldn't even give him any booze before the show making sure he was sober and make it worse was that he had to sing a sappy love song!

He looked at himself in the mirror, he was done in with makeup highlighting his pink eyes, his pale blonde wig curling around his shoulders as they waving down stopping at the slit of his dress. A sleeveless open collar skin tight dress, matching his wine-colored gloves and heels. In some way, you might not even know who was under all of that glamour. Least Angel hoped.

"Five minutes, Mr.Dust!" a voice spoke from behind the dressing room door breaking Angel from his thoughts. Sighing he made sure he was ready before leaving the dressing room. He was more than ready for this bullshit to end.

Ignoring the crowd catcalls and stares, Angel makes his way toward the stage. The club began darkening before the stage lights were completely centered on him. With a charming smile, he began to introduce himself under an alias 'Angie'. Music flooding the club as Angel sang, surprising the audience with his voice taking a low feminine voice apart from his introduction.

_"It all became so lovely. Those bluest skies above me. Those funny feelings I had never felt before I met you."_

Angel sang, his hip-swaying in tune with the beat as he took a step closer toward the mic. Eyes closing he sang the next verse, confidence blossoming in his chest.

_"I thought I'd stay a while. I tried to learn to smile. So many colors I had never even known"_

Angel eyes opening as he noticed a figure from the back of the bar taking a seat in a nearby table watching with a grin.

_"Maybe I find myself sitting on that distant shore. Maybe I'm not alone"_

Angel blushed in embarrassment as he knew exactly who it was.

_"Then I see the colors fading, gentleness of light escaping. Shadows of my fear invading._

_Have I seen this all before!"_

Angel took this time to take the demon looks as he sang. His tall but slim figure resting into the chair, the club making his smile seem darker. His well kept short red and black tufts of hair with his small antlers popping out as he had moments ago from the shadows. His red eyes staring back at him as he realized he was caught. A newfound feeling rising up on Angel's face as his boob fluff brighten a light pink.

_"I know that there is something residing. A terror deep inside me._

_I couldn't understand how you could be so bold"_

Alastor grin widens as Angel sang but for some reason instead of being frightening and scared. Alastor's smile and eyes seem comforting as he watched Angel sing. Quickly averting his eyes his face flushed. Despite not seeing the other demon staring at him, he filled Angel's thoughts. Eyes closing as he sang the rest of the song.

_"Maybe I find myself smiling on that distant shore. Maybe I'm not alone."_

Angel sang to the end, giving a short bow before he hurried to get off the stage. He practically ran to the dressing room, throwing himself on the ground. A single thought ran thru his head before the fell out of his mouth.

"I like him.." Angel said quietly in the room, unaware of the stranger in his doorway. The heavy heel could be heard on the hardwood, Angel head shooting up from looking at the ground. Pink matching red.

"Why, hello there Angel" The radio demon voice purred as he was kneeling before him. 


	2. A Stranger in My Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why, hello there Angel" The radio demon voice purred, as he was kneeling before him.

"Or would you rather like to be called 'Angie'?" He said leaning in just inches away from Angel's face. Angel was screaming internally as he stared at Alastor trying to figure out what to do next. Normally that question would be easy to answer but this was Alastor we were talking about. He radiated mystery as much as he radiated power. Just being next to the man was intoxication to Angel as he found himself closing his eyes taking deep breaths.

Angel could smell Alastor from this distance before he felt a hand touching his thigh before it slowly working closer. Angel gave a small whimper in surprised as he clenched his eyes even tighter, not even realizing he was holding his breath until he felt himself being lifted up. He gasped as his eyes opening to see the male's red ones. The man eyes and smile devouring him hungrily as Alastor chuckled.

"Now love, we wouldn't want this to end so soon. Now, do we?" Alastor said taunting, as he placed Angel on a nearby couch. Alastor hovered over Angel like a predator would making sure his prey had no escape. "You know Angel..." he started slowly, as he looked over Angel appearance in appreciation. Angel's dress has hiked up revealing a good portion of his thighs, his boob fluff a bright pink now, starting to fall out of his dress, but that wasn't what Alastor looking at. It was the expression on Angel's face as he looks at Alastor his face flushed, lip biting and his eyes were half-lidded in a daze.

"I could just eat you up..." Alastor said his voice darkening sending shivers down Angel back. Alastor nipped harshly at his exposed neck, a moan breaking out of Angel as his arms held onto Alastor jacket. Angel neck now littered with bite marks as Alastor pulled away chuckling, Angel practically arched himself against Alastor, panting slightly.

Grinning widely Alastor started pulling Angel dress down his body, the dress pooling at his hips. Licking his lips before he firmly grabbing the spider's exposed fluff causing Angel to break out in a loud moan.

"My my, Are you always this sensitive? Or are you like this because of me~" Alastor said leaning over Angel whispering inching from his ears before blowing at it a bit. Angel shivered as he simply nodded while trying to pull the other demon closer. Their body touching as his lower arms pulling Alastor, forcing the demon into a passionate kiss. Breaking apart Angel tried to remove his bowtie as if it offended his mother but failing so.

With mild amusement at Angel attempt at removing the bowtie, Alastor held both of his hands firmly in his hands. Bringing them up above Angel's head over his higher set of arms before shifting them to one hand efficiently pinning all 4 arms from moving. With his now free hand, his hand began traveling down Angel body. Angel couldn't help but mewled in response as Alastor caressed his body starting from his cheek, loosely traveling lower toward his boob fluff grabbing it harshly. Alastor grinned as Angel sucked in a breath before wiggling a little in the demon's grip. Alastor just continued toward his goal lower, his grin widening and eyes darken with hidden emotions watching Angel's reactions.

His hand tracing along Angel's stomach so slowly, Angel moaned impatiently Alastor quickly shut him up with a heavy kiss. Biting and nipping at Angel's lips causing him to gasp as Alastor to take this chance and taking control of his mouth. Moaning into the kiss, Angel could feel Alastor smiling into the kiss before he felt Alastor hand slipping into his dress. His sharp finger grazing right over his underwear as he broke their kiss struggling to contain himself quiet.

"Al.." Angel groaned, hip buckling toward the male trying to gain more friction, urging the man to do something. Alastor just hushed his companion before he could continue. There was a loud knock on the door, startling both the men as they turned toward the direction of the sound.

There was a sound of the door handle moving as a voice spoke, "Mr.Dust, are you still here?". Angel looked at Alastor with a panic look as Alastor placed a finger to his lips in a hush motion before he let go of Angel's arms. There was a short silence before the voice behind the door sighed as they could hear "Locked, of course.". Footsteps could be heard walking away from the door leaving the two alone. Without words exchange, Alastor walked over to the table where Angel regular clothes were neatly folded. Grabbing them before walking back, placing them on the empty of the couch by Angel. He kneeled before Angel once more taking one of his hand into his own. He placed a kiss on the back of it before he used his other hand reaching toward Angel's face.

Angel didn't notice that his head was down until that moment, his eyes looking up at red ones. "I will see you later," Alastor said softly his thumb rubbing Angel's cheek. Alastor smiled when he felt Angel leaning in his touch before nodding. Getting up, Alastor gave Angel kiss to the forehead before he left the room leaving the other to his thoughts locking the door behind him.

As soon as Alastor left the room, Angel's face flushed with newfound feelings. 'Oh my god. Oh my god' running thru his head as he found himself holding his head as he chanted. Dragging him out of his thoughts, he quickly changed before opening the dressing room door. On the ground by the door was a bouquet of pink and red roses, picking them up a small note that could be read, in beautiful penmanship.

"I look forward to your next performance."


	3. Lover by Night

It was already late into the night, by the time Angel had gotten back to the hotel. Husk was manning the front desk when he walked in. Husk just gave him a peculiar look when he spotted the flowers in Angel's arm before ignoring him in favor of his booze. Angel walked to his room, the bouquet in his lower arms as he dug into his pocket retrieving his keys. He couldn't help as he found himself staring down the hall where he knew Alastor room was. Angel willed himself not to go, as he slipped the key into his door pushing himself inside.

He was instantly greeted by his pet piglet, fat nugget. Picking up the little fattie, Angel placed the bouquet down as he walked around his room looking for a vase for them. He walked around his room for a bit before putting fat nugget down when he finally found a vase for the flowers. He walked over to his bathroom, filling up the vase before arranging the flowers, placing them on the middle of his center table.

Angel could feel himself smiling as he looks over the flower once more before he decided to change into his nightwear. Sporting a large black boyfriend shirt, with some knee high stocking, Angel could feel the day wearing him out as fell on his bed allowing sleep to take him. His dreams filled with Alastor as a smile finding its way on his face as he slept.

___

It was about mid-afternoon when Angel even began to stir from his slumber. His head hurt as he struggled to sit upright, fat nugget immediately coming to him in comfort. Angel felt hot and dizzy as he picked up fat nugget, who nustled closer to Angel snorting softly. Angel smiled as he tried to yawn but found his voice a bit raspy.

'It might be from yesterday,' Angel thought. He wasn't used to singing must less using his vocal cords correctly. Sighing, he got out of bed slowly deciding to grace the hotel with his presence. Besides he had to feed fat nugget and show Charlie that he was still around. After getting dressed in his usual attire, Angel made his way toward the lobby where he could see Charlie and Alastor talking.

He could feel his face heating up a bit as he watched Alastor turning as he notices him and gave him a wide grin. Charlie saw that she lost the radio demon's attention, looking in the direction of where Alastor was looking. She also saw Angel as she brightens up jogging her way up to him.

"Angel! I was about to get Alastor to go check on you." she said when she reached him, she looked him over oddly before she said concerned "Are you okay?".

Angel focused on her before placing his lower arms on his hip and his higher set in a flaunting manner before speaking with much sass. "Princess, I'm always fine~". Charlie just gave him another odd look before saying repeating her question. "Are you sure?". With a sigh, his smirk falling into a frown as Angel's higher arm crossed below his boob fluff before he said "Well I'm fucking hungry if that what you are asking for.".

Charlie seems satisfied with this answer as she talked to him a bit more, but Angel wasn't listening, he was sneaking glances at the red demon just mere feet away from them at the front desk. When he was sure that blush has crossed his face, did he excuse himself from Charlie heading toward the hotel's kitchen.

Grabbing a tray he quickly loaded it with food for fat nugget, and a small breakfast for himself. He planned to eat in his room, he wasn't ready to face Alastor despite the fact he wanted to. Angel wanted to confirm everything first before he went after the demon. Reaching for a glass, a wave of dizziness hit Angel like a bag of bricks causing him to drop it shattering on the ground.

This startled Angel a bit as he found himself leaning on a nearby table counter. His body feeling a lot heavier than before as he had a harder time focusing. Pulling himself together, Angel kneeled down beside the broken glass ready to pick it up before he was stopped by a red-gloved hand wrapping around his own pink ones.

Looking up hazily, Angel could see Alastor hovering next to him with a small smile. Before Angel could say anything he felt himself being lifted up, as he was placed sitting on one of the bar stool at the counter. His head felt heavy as it fell on the counter, a small sound of relief escaping him at the counter coldness. His eyes lazily following Alastor movements, watching him clean up the broken glass before coming back to Angel.

Alastor picked Angel up once more, Angel just wrapped his arms around the man taking in the skinship and Alastor's cooler temperature. He could feel his eyes drifted closed as he leaned in closer to the male, not long after finding himself falling asleep.

Next time Angel woke up he found himself in his room once more, fat nugget was cuddling into his chest. He could tell it was late in the day as the lighting in his room was dark. He cuddled the pig closer to him causing fat nugget to wake from his sleep, snorting before trying to break free of his owner grasp.

Letting go of fat nugget, Angel rolled over on his back he feels somewhat better but knowing better than to try to get up again. There was a slight rustle from in the room as Angel found himself following the noise. Alastor sat on a chair nearby his bed, his arm crossed his specter within arm reached. His eyes were closed as his head threatening to drop, Angel couldn't help but found Alastor more charming this way.

Angel found himself reaching out a hand to touch the demon before his hand was grasped just inches away from their goal. A chuckle filled the room, as Alastor eyes opened staring back at Angel who greeted him with a startling noise. With a grin, Alastor placed a kiss to the back of Angel's hand before he said "It's very rude to attack someone in their sleep, love".

Letting go of Angel's hand, he got up walking over to sit on an empty space on the bed. He placed a hand on Angel's forehead, the coolness from Alastor hand causing Angel to closed his eyes in appreciation. Alastor just smiled as he got off the bed, heading toward a small tray not far from them. Angel watched as he poured a small amount of water in a glass before bringing it to Angel.

Angel sat upright with Alastor assistance before taking the glass, drinking greedily. He didn't realize how much he appreciated the water until the first drop of water poured down his parched throat. Alastor smiled as he refilled the glass once more, waiting until Angel was done before taking the glass placing it back on the tray. With a content sound, Angel felt sleepy again as he started to fall back into his bed.

His eyes were drifting close again and he could see movement from Alastor stretching out. Without realizing what his hands were doing, Angel's hand has reached out to grab a small handful of Alastor coat bringing red eyes to look at him. Angel's pink eyes almost pleading as he found himself asking. "Stay with me, please.", slightly tugging the man toward the empty space of the bed.

With a smile, Alastor said nothing but waved Angel hand off his overcoat allowing him to remove it, placing it on the back of the chair he occupied earlier. Alastor slipped onto the bed, bringing Angel closer to him as Angel's arm instantly wrapping around the larger man. Angel could feel Alastor bringing one of his hand to Angel's face caressing his cheek until they slowly drifted asleep. 


	4. Jealousy

Angel was laying down with fat nuggets on his chest. It's been a few days since he was down with the flu and he made a full recovery. A light blush crosses his face as he remembers that Alastor had taken care of him the whole time. He buried his face in fat nuggets belly as he silently let out a squeal in happiness. A small chubby woman had walked into the lobby, almost instantly going to the front desk.

Popping his head up he watched her as she states that she looking for someone. Given that Angel is the first tenant, he just about everyone in the hotel. Deciding to play nice he got up and offered to help the woman saving the employee at the desk.

"Hi, my name is Mimzy! I was told I could find Alastor here." the woman said gesturing to herself with her hand on her chest, another hand on her hip. Angel twitched a bit when he heard Alastor name come out her mouth. This was odd, this was the first time anyone outside the hotel was looking for Alastor. Debating on what he was going to say, he felt someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Following the hand, Angel found that it was attached to the very person he thought about.

Alastor gave Angel a smile before he redirection his attention toward Mimzy, turning Angel giving him a nudge in the opposite direction from them. Angel was surprised this was the first time since Alastor stopped trying to get rid of him. With a small huff, Angel went back to laying on the couch with fat nugget sulking, as he eavesdrops on the two conversations. He could hear Alastor greet her. "Mimzy dear, what brings you here?"

Mimzy giggled as she said "I missed you, of course~ I haven't seen you in a while. So I came to find you silly."

Angel cringed as he immediately thought of the clingy woman and how his heartfelt tighter as they continued to talk. It was when Angel realized that this woman knew more about Alastor then he did. Fat nugget has begun struggling in Angel grip before getting loose running around the lobby. Angel instantly got up calling for fat nugget to come to him before he got hurt but of course, fat nugget hid under the couch near husk who looked at the pig before shrugging it off. He was too old and used to this shit to care anymore.

Sighing before giving up, Angel went on his knees hoping to coax the small pig to come to him unaware that red eyes were watching him carefully.

"Fat nugget come to daddy." Angel called, as the pig stuck his head out looking at Angel from under the couch. "That's right baby. Come back here." Angel said encouraging the pig as it began to trollied toward him. Wasn't long before fat nugget was cuddled into Angel fluff as Angel pet him saying sweet words to the pig. "I love you fat nuggets. I promise I won't hurt ya" Angel said petting the pig now sitting on the floor unaware of people watching.

Alastor cleared his throat, bring Angel attention that everyone just saw him coo over fat nugget. A blush fell on his face as he held the pig closer, running out the room. He ran to his room, putting fat nugget down as he composed himself. He gave fat nugget a treat before he bravely walked out of his room again. He took the elevator down as he exit he noticed Mimzy wandering around the hallway, her head looking in every direction.

She noticed him first before he could run as she instantly jogged up to him. "Oh this is embarrassing but I'm afraid I might be lost." Mimzy said nervously as she looked down. Angel looked down at her as he ran a hand thru his hair before he sighed. "Yeah, its this way" he answered as he led them toward the lobby.

Mimzy must have felt that the silent was very awkward as they walked she decided to speak up. "I'm going to tell Alastor I love him." she said cheek red as she looked at her fingers in front of her. Angel looked at her like she grew a second head as he stopped in his steps. Oh all the things to say, she chose this topic, much less the fact Angel didn't know her well either. Angel didn't know how to respond to her as he watched her. Mimzy just continued, "I think he likes me too. He always comes to my shows. He is really nice and..."

Angel just drowned her out as his heart sank when she said 'I think he likes me too.'. His mind running a million miles as he realized during the past run-ins he had, that Alastor has not mentioned anything similar to like nor love. Neither one of them noticing a figure approaching them. It was Alastor.

"Mimzy dear! There you are, it's getting late. Let me escort you home" Alastor said with his hand out for her to take. Mimzy nodded as she took it eagerly, Alastor turned to Angel with a grin as he said "Do tell Charlie I will be back later, won't you Angel." Without waiting for an answer they left him behind. He could see Mimzy turning a little with a thumb up before they disappeared out of sight.

Angel walked toward the lobby where Charlie and Vaggie were chatting. They noticed him, Charlie even calling out to him but he walked outside not caring where he goes. He wanted to see blood and broken bones instead he ran into his girlfriend from the club. She waved him as she came closer.

"Angel! Perfect timing do you think you can cover my shift this evening. The owner really loved your performance last time." She asked. Angel thought about it before agreeing. May as well end it where it first started right. 


	5. You are Mines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the song used. OwO

Angel found himself feeling deja vu as he sat in front of the dressing mirror once more. He had agreed to do one last performance for his friend. However the owner had other ideas when he arrived, he offered Angel a full-time position. When Angel denies he merely smiled and said the offer will stay as long as Angel needs. Angel found himself getting less moody as he found himself interacting with the employees around the club. They all knew who he was but was genuinely friendly to him and they didn't care about his background

Angel smiled to himself as he thought about the offer, maybe he will accept after all. There was a knock on his door as a voice spoke. "Five minutes, Mr. Dust!". Angel smiled at the deja vu as he remembers the feelings he had that night washing over him like a whirlwind. No matter how he was feeling he couldn't find himself to hold a grudge.

With confidence in his steps, he walked toward the stage, grabbing the microphone right off its stand. "Evening," Angel started, staring into the crowd in hope that he would be in there. Sadly he wasn't, sighing Angel continued with a short bow. "I will be your entertainment tonight, Angie~"

Looking back up, he caught Alastor figure entering the building. Angel could help the sad smile that rested on his lips before he started to sing.

_"__I know you belong, To somebody new."_, His eyes closing as he thought of Mimzy and Alastor together. Tears threaten to fall before opening them watching Alastor taking a seat near the stage.

_"But tonight, You belong to me"_ He sang almost a whisper as he matched Alastor's stare.

_"Although we're apart, You are a part of my heart._

_But tonight, You belong to me"_

Willing the tears away he took a deep breath, Angel began descending off the stage slowly walking toward the radio demon. Reaching the table, Angel circled around just inches away from touching Alastor.

_"Wait down by the stream, How sweet it will seem,_

_Once more just to dream in. The moonlight.."_

Angel couldn't help but smile at the radio demon as he continued, bring himself behind the man chairs. Running one of his hands on the chairs, lightly touching the other's collar as he went.

_"My honey I know._

_With the dawn. That you will be gone"_

Leaning just inches away from Alastor tuff, Angel sang before walking around heading back toward the stage. Reaching the stage, Angel extended one of his hands out in a gestured to all of the audience.

_"But tonight, You belong to me._

_But tonight.."_

Angel sang as before he looked Alastor dead in the eyes singing the last line of the song. His pink eyes pinning red ones.

_"You belong to me"_

The audience was silent before clapping in appreciation, Angel gave a short bow. Angel could see Alastor clapping out the corner of his eyes, a smile resting on his face. Angel walked off the stage, passing by Alastor who gave him a curious look but didn't get up.

Angel changed quickly as he left the dressing room, he was shortly stopped by the owner. "That was quite the singing, Mr.Dust." Before angel could reply, he felt hands on his hips from behind. Looking behind him he saw Alastor, he had a darker smile as he glared at the owner of the club not looking at Angel.

"My apologies for cutting this conversation short, but I will be taking him now.'" Alastor spoke his voice slightly heighten as statics could be heard unlining his words. The owner merely smiled and nodded, he said "My offer still stands when you are ready, Angel." as he left the two alone.

Angel couldn't bring himself to look back at the man who grips tighten on his hips. He could hear Alastor sigh before he felt Alastor led him outside the club. They walked in silence, Angel noticed that Alastor had led them back to the hotel. When they were just in front of the hotel did Angel pulled away from Alastor. He looked down refusing to meet Alastor confused look.

Squeezing his eyes closed, his hand balled them into a fist as he took a deep breath. Opening his eyes his nails digging into his palm he looked up to see Alastor with a concerned look his hand in mid-motion to touch him.

"I love you!" Angel shouted before he started rambling, "I know you might be with Mim...!" Alastor quickly shut him up with a kiss. Angel felt his body relax into Alastor, he pulled him closer in a desperate attempt to keep the man as close as possible.

When they broke away, he could hear Alastor chuckle before he bought his hand to stroke the top of Angel's head. Angel didn't move his face from Alastor chest as he listened to the man heartbeat. It was rapid like his, Angel thought. He could feel the vibration of Alastor words as he spoke.

"Silly little spider, you shouldn't tempt me like this," Alastor said chuckling a little before he pulled Angel away from his chest so they could be face to face.

"Mimzy and I are nothing. However you, my love..." Alastor says pulling one of Angel's hands to his lips giving the back of it a kiss. "You are my everything..." Pulling Angel close to him once more using his other hand to Angel's chin making Angel look directly at him. "I love you, Angel." He said before he kissed him again softly this time, passionately like a sweetheart first kiss.

Angel leaned his head on Alastor chest again, they stayed like that for what seems forever. He could feel the low vibration from Alastor chest as he continued to speak. "I didn't want to rush this. I was waiting for you to come to me. I didn't wish to scare you off. If I knew.." Alastor trended as his grip tightened a bit around Angel before it loosens. Angel looked up to see Alastor smiling at him.

"If I knew you wanted me to come to you. I would have, darling." Angel's heart swelled at Alastor words. He just shook his head as he brought his hands bringing the radio demon lips to his. He gave Alastor a short kiss, but kept his lip near lightly touching each other as he whispered, "I'm just glad you are mine now.". Alastor smiled as he kissed the other once more, whispering in his ears.

"I'm glad you are mine as well."


	6. Bonus Chapter!

Music filled the club as light focused on the stage. Angel stood in the middle, already dressed as he readied himself for the night. The club was packed to the brim with customers since Angel accepts to stay. He waited until the music started before he noticed his lover not far as he started.

_"If I could begin to be. Half of what you think of me_

_I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love"_

Angel found himself smiling when he saw that his lover has taken a seat near the VIP seating. It was his favorite spot, just a foot away from the stage. Allow him to watch Angel from just about any angle. His hips swaying to the music as he continued.

_"When I see the way you act. Wondering when I'm coming back_

_I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you"_

Angel looked toward the crowd calling his name, he winked toward them watching as some of them even fainted. He loved how the audiences were so captivated by him, stealing a glance at the VIP area.

_"Love like you~"_

A grin falling on his face as he saw Alastor smiling back at him, knowing a flush has taken over his face. He had a brilliant idea, as he started descending the stage making his way toward his lover. Watching his lover grin getting wider as he got closer.

_"I always thought I might be bad, Now I'm sure that it's true._

_because I think you're so good, And I'm nothing like you."_

Angel winked at Alastor but the person next to him thought he was for him as he got up before getting in Angel's way.

_"Look at you go. I just adore you."_

The stranger did try to grab him but Angel easily evades him, causing him to fall down. Angel ignored him as he continued to walk toward the radio demon. Angel couldn't help the smirk as he heard the customer swear before the sound of a chair being pulled out followed by a grumble.

_"I wish that I knew, What makes you think I'm so special."_

Reaching his lover he could help the words of the song matching his mood. Caressing under Alastor's chin, a finger trailing on his lover's shoulder before he looked over to see the crowd staring at them. Turning back to look Alastor eyes to watch an unusual emotion play behind his lover's eyes. Willing himself to leave his lover for a moment Angel started to head back toward the stage once more.

_"If I could begin to do, Something that does right by you._

_I would do about anything, I would even learn how to love."_

His voice coming to a low whisper before getting louder as he sang before he was center stage again.

_"When I see the way you look, Shaken by how long it took._

_I could do about anything. I could even learn how to love like you."_

He let out an outstretched arm, open palm in the direction of Alastor as he started to bring it back to him. The crowd was eating it up as some of them copied him.

_"Love like you!_

_Love me like you!~"_

Angel sang softly, ending the song as he placed his hand over his heart with his eyes closed. He waited for the music to end and the claps to stop before he opened them again his eyes looking into red ones. He knew his lover was rubbing off on him as he found himself matching the grin given to him.

**_SMUT WARNING!_**

Alastor wasted no time making his way toward Angel's dressing room, scaring off the admirer that lined up outside the door. Even scaring off the few who dared to stand up to him, without much trouble. Without much of a knock, he barged right into the room the door swinging open as he was greeted with arms wrapping around him pulling him into a heated kiss. Using his staff, he heard the door close behind them, he pulled his attacker closer to him. A giggle could be heard as he looked down at their flushed face.

Angel was beautiful as always, his eyes half-lidded, his lips bruised from their kiss and the way his hair fell against his face. Alastor smiled to himself as he thought to himself, everyone wanted his lover even more so since he had taken the singing job. But he was all his, with a wider grin Alastor lifted the spider demon into a bridal style as he led to the couch in the dressing room.

Alastor sat down first, settling Angel into his lap facing him pulling him into another kiss. He could feel Angel higher set of arm circled around his neck, his lower set gripped at his clothes before trying to take it off him. Angel moaned into the kiss as he held on tighter to him, his hands reaching down grabbing Angel's ass causing him to break the kiss.

"Al~" Angel purred near Alastor's tuffs, he was leaning into Alastor body taking in the scent that clings to him as Alastor peppered his neck with kisses and bites. Angel let out a groan at one harsh bite before Alastor pulled away making Angel look at him.

"Strip for me, love," Alastor said his static voice laced with lust leaving Angel breathless before nodding. Getting off him, he watched as Angel slowly stripped on purpose, he let out a small growl at the spider demon. Angel smirked as he teased him, enjoying the look Alastor gave him before finally deeming that Alastor had enough. When Angel was fully naked, Alastor gestured for him to come to sit back in his lap.

Alastor allowed Angel to press his fluff in his face as he felt hands on his trousers, with a grin of his own, Alastor nipped Angel's chest. Angel cries out sweetly, lighting smacking Alastor who chuckled as Angel continued to unzip him. His member already standing at attention, he couldn't help but smirk at Angel light gasp when it hit his butt lightly.

Pulling his lover back in a kiss, he slipped into Angel. He groaned, Angel was always prepared but even with all the preparation he was still to tight to immediately move. Waiting until Angel adjusted, rocking back into him Alastor grabbed his hips slamming him back down. Angel gasped and groaned as he was forced down with each upward thrust. Angel wrapped his arms around Alastor his fluff in his face, nipping at them as he plowed the spider demon.

Angel was a moaning mess before one of Alastor hands raised up to his waist as he leaned toward pushing Angel onto the floor. The new position giving Alastor the advantage to watch his lover writhe behind him. Admiring how he moaned with each thrust, his name spilling out the spider, his face flushed it was intoxicating. Alastor could tell Angel was close when he felt the familiar tightening from his lover. He pushed farther enjoying the gasp of breath from his lover before he exploded on them. With a few more thrust Alastor knew he was close before he started to came inside Angel before pulling out frosting Angel. He leaned over biting harshly on Angel's neck causing Angel to come once more.

He grinned at the sight, Angel was panting covered in his and Alastor essences, his face was flushed and bitten all over. Alastor couldn't help but thought this was his and his only, he heard Angel giggled. "Jealous much, cotton tail?"

Alastor matched his lover smile as he said "Only for you, Darling~"


End file.
